


Your purple lover

by Reo_nia



Category: Barney & Friends, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HOHOHOOH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reo_nia/pseuds/Reo_nia
Summary: Barney x shiro***YAOI IF YOU DONY LIKE GEY DON READ





	Your purple lover

**Author's Note:**

> HOOHHOHOH

Shiro looked around and he saw his big purple lover. Whenever shiro saw him he melted. With barney's abs and his chiseld face,it didn't really mnatter hhohohohho

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
